Be Home for ChristmasOr else!
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Guess who's lost, and on christmas eve no less. Oneshot? Who knows, that depends on you. Review please. UkRy


Be Home for Christmas…or else!

Before I start, I want to apologize for any and all flames that I've posted on the website. I was in a bad mood at the times I posted them, and over reacted. I apologize to anyone that I flamed, if you're reading this story.

Also, if people are wondering about how Ukyo and Ryoga got together, use your imagination, or read any of the other Ukyo/Ryoga fics out there. I don't care, my specific idea isn't going to be published for a long time, and only in doujinshi form then. Now if only I could get my friend to draw it…

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

The story begins in a familiar setting, Ucchan's Okonomyaki Restaurant, home of Ukyo Hibiki and her family. It was evening—the restaurant was closed—and Ukyo was busy preparing dinner for her and her family. Given the force she used to knead the dough—excessive to say the least—she wasn't happy.

The source of her anger was her husband. He'd promised that he would not get lost during Christmas; she wanted Yuki to have her father around at Christmas, and Ukyo wouldn't mind having him to warm the futon next to her. He may not be good for much besides breaking things, but at least he made a good bed warmer. But, like the noble fool that he was, he saw her busy with the restaurant and decided to do the Christmas shopping on his own—as a favor to her.

Naturally he was promptly lost, and had been gone for three days already. Ukyo would have been happier if he'd been missing for several weeks, because that would mean that he was due back soon. As things stood there was little chance of him making it back in time.

She growled to herself, and slammed the dough onto the counter, hard. "That stupid, pigheaded…" she stopped, unable to think of an appropriate insult.

If it were possible to convey music through writing, then the Jaws theme song would be playing right now. Maybe you could download it and listen to it while reading this next section.

Unbeknownst to Ukyo something was sneaking down the stairs, always staying out of her line of sight. Slowly it gathered itself for the _STRIKE!_

"Gah!" Ukyo exclaimed, freezing up. She looked down and saw her daughter clamped onto her leg. "What are you doing down there?"

Yuki grinned up at her mother. "I'm a vampire, I vant to suck your blood." She said, in a thick Germanic accent.

Ukyo sighed, they really shouldn't have let her watch that vampire movie. With her over reactive imagination, and already sharp incisors…well you get the picture.

"Oww, hey!" Ukyo cried out, trying to shake off the girl that had bitten her in the leg. She finally managed to pry the over-active child off of herself, and placed her on the ground, before returning to fixing dinner.

"Mommy," Yuki said after a while, "Where's daddy?"

Ukyo paused, "He's…I don't know sweetie."

"But we wanted to watch a movie tonight, he promised he'd be here."

Before Ukyo could think of anything to say, she felt the ground underneath her feet tremble. She frowned, it was too small to be an earthquake…_Oh no, he wouldn't…_

He did. Gathering up her daughter Ukyo quickly lept out of the way. The floor where she had been standing exploded in a shower of rocks and wood. Ryoga's head followed out the hole.

"Now where am I?"

Yuki blinked, but otherwise quickly recovered from the initial shock. "Daddy," she exclaimed, latching onto her father, "You came back to watch a movie with us!"

Ukyo fingered her spatula angrily. "Yuki honey, come over here, I need to discuss the state of the floor with your father."

Ryoga eyed the spatula nervously, "Actually, I think she's just fine right here." He tightened his hold on daughter, Ukyo wouldn't hit him as long as she was in the way.

He climbed out of the hole, as he passed his wife she whispered; "You can't hold onto her forever, you're going to have to let go sooner or later."

"Not if I can help it," Ryoga whispered back.

As he climbed the stairs to their apartment, happily reunited with his family, there was only one thought on his mind.

_Ukyo's going to kill me._

Maybe he would read Yuki an extra long bedtime story tonight.

* * *

Well, that's what I have so far. Let me know if I should keep it as a one shot, or write a second chapter. If yes, then give me ideas, I'm busy and don't have any time to really think of new things to write. I know most of my stories don't have any plot, well this is all I have time to do, I can't commit myself to a long, or even short plot, I'm too busy with school. The reason I write these one shots, or maybe more in this case, is because I'm trying to work on characterization. So, let me know how I'm doing. If there is to be a second chapter, then I need ideas, and at least five review first. What can I say, I thrive on reviews.

And, thank you to all those that reviewed my other one shots, you are greatly appreciated. Now, lemme know what I can do to improve this. I know the obvious is making it longer, well maybe if you give me enough ideas the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
